fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Wilhelm Wort
Wilhelm Wort is one of the Nine Warmages, with the Rank 3. and epithet White Knight (白馬の騎士, Hakubanokishi Lit. Knight of Highest Honor). Appearance Wilhelm is a tall man with a slim albeit tone builds, with blonde hair that exceeds his shoulders. His eyelashes are also blonde and have green eyes. Wilhelm usually wears his own personal alteration to the white uniform of an Imperial Magic Knight. This consists of a white shirt, a calf-length trench coat white pants, and white elegant shoes. He also possesses a green fur running down from his left collar to the front of the coat. Also with a green belt with a golden belt buckle. At times Wilhelm will also wear a long black cloak. Personality Wilhelm is the definition of what kind of mindset an Imperial Knight should possess. Wilhelm is blunt and harsh in his words towards enemies and allies alike. He demands 100 percent and absolute efficiency in his work and as well as from any of his subordinates as well as allies. He at times clashes with the anti-social leader of the order Irminsul. Considering him unworthy of his status as the Magic God. Despite recognizing his immense power to justify his status, he believes he disgraces it as Irminsul is isolated from the Gemma Empire and often doesn’t bother with politics. However, he still greatly fears Irminsul. Wilhelm also always addresses someone with an honorific, seeing as those that don’t as savages. Often reprimanding even up the other Warmages for this. Among the Warmages, he has come with different opinions of several other members. Aside from Irminsul, he views Alice Flor the 2nd ranked Warmage with high praise. Considering her while often neglecting her Warmage obligations, she runs several large companies within the Empire. Thus providing jobs for tens of thousands of citizens within the Empire, and seeing as she makes effort to be active in the political aspect of her role as a Warmage. He also fears her immensely as she is considered basically equal to Irminsul. Phoebe Vastaril is also a Warmage with personal ties with Wilhelm. As Wilhelm taught her to control her Magic and saved her from the streets she secretly loves him. Wilhelm as of yet has never shown any romantic feeling toward Phoebe. Wilhelm also has contempt for Colette Craw the 8th rank Warmage. Considering her to be a spoiled child and often verbally reprimands her for her pranks. History Wilhelm was born in the Gemma Empire to the noble family of Wort the Emerald Noble Family. Growing up in one of the Three Gemstones which are families of the highest nobility second only to the Imperial Royal Family. Wilhelm was educated from birth. As the only child, he was trained in countless fields of study and was given little time for entertainment. However after he allowed Phoebe Vastaril to live in his family estate, he began to find fun in his life. Power & Abilities Immense Magic Power: Wilhelm as the Commander of the Imperial Knights and one of the Nine Warmages possesses truly extraordinary reserves and strength of Magic Power. He is considered to be the third strongest with only Irminsul and Alice Flor to possess far greater Magic Power than himself. However, when compared to the other Warmages he is considered of a higher class. Quotes Trivia *Wilhelm’s appearance is based on Jugram Haschwalth from the Bleach series. *Wilhelm is the strictest yet most honorable of the Nine Warmages. *Wilhelm would be from Germany if he was real. *If Wilhelm was real his career would have been in Law Enforcement. *Wilhelm’s character model is similar to the Lacarde Dragnell. However, he wasn’t a direct inspiration and mostly the philosophical approach to their magic and being ranked third strongest is what I took from Lacarde.